Episode 44 - Go, Farewell-usa!?
Go, Farewell-usa!? is the 6th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 44th episode in the series overall. It first aired on May 9th, 2015. Plot ''Determined to get Shion and Dorothy to join Aromageddon, Aroma and Mikan trick Shion and Dorothy into thinking the other joined Aromageddon already, causing Shion and Dorothy to have a major fight and refuse to reform Dressing Pafe, with Leona stuck between. '' Summary Shion, Dorothy and Leona are in the PriPara Cafe talking about SoLaMi Smile's reformation and how they're being left behind. During the discussion, Shion and Dorothy started fighting but Leona calmed them down while Aromageddon watches them. Aroma thinks of a plan to bring Dorothy and Shion to Aromageddon while Mikan gets hungry, so Aroma gave her some food and continues watching them. Shion wants Iroha to join their Dream Team but she refuses because they're rivals and won't team up with her until she defeats Shion. After playing Go with Iroha, Mikan comes to the scene and asked Shion to join Aromageddon but Shion refuses and told her that she will reform Dressing Pafé. Mikan told her that Dorothy already agreed to join them which left Shion thinking that Dorothy abandoned them. Dorothy is with the MNew sisters and asked if they both can join their Dream Team but they refuse to team up with them. Dorothy then saw Aroma and Aroma asked to join her team but Dorothy refuses and asks her to join her team instead but Aroma doesn't want to team up with Leona and made a bad compliment about him. Dorothy got mad at her and at the same time Aroma disappears but before she did, she told her that Shion joined her team, leaving Dorothy clueless. Leona was also looking for members but forgot to ask the two girls who asked for his autograph to join his team. He saw Dorothy in Nin'Nin Among the Forest Coord and asked what she is up to and he also saw Shion wearing a samurai-like coord. Shion and Dorothy started fighting which makes Leona surprise but the fight stopped when Dorothy ran away. Meanwhile, SoLaMi Smile are practicing and while Kuma compliments their hard work, Usagi was watching them and felt left behind but remembers the curse that Neko told him and Kuma. When Usagi arrived at Neko's Cafe, he saw the crystal ball that Neko used and saw a picture of him and Kuma thinking that curse was real until a strong wind came which removed the picture from the ball. Usagi saw this and was surprised that he was fooled by Neko. Kuma came to the scene and explained it furthur more and the two decided to tell Neko of but when she made a fake cry, the two started to warm up with her and later fight for her, which made Neko smile. After he found out that there is no curse at all, he came to see Dorothy, Shion and Leona and told them that they can reform but Dorothy and Shion refuses. Usagi was surprised and asked Leona about it but not even himself can handle the situation. Usagi then turned to SoLaMi Smile and asked for their help to reform Dressing Pafé. The three girls went to Shion, Dorothy and Leona respectively and found out that it was all a misunderstanding but the two never listened to them. At PriPara, Laala tried to get their attention by imitating some animals but it didn't work. When Sophie mentioned about Leona the two started to get worried but never showed their true feelings. So Laala decides to go find Leona and when she found him, he was practicing but accidentally sprained his ankle. Laala messaged Dorothy and Shion that Leona is going to do a solo performance so Dorothy and Shion quickly raced to Leona before he performs with a sprained ankle. Dorothy and Shion tried to stop him but he refuses to since he promises his fans that he will perform. As they stop him, both Shion and Dorothy realized their mistakes and when Leona was about to fall, his sister and Shion saved him. They told him that they wanted to help him which made Leona happy. SoLaMi Smile watched them with happiness as the two made their ceremony and watched their performance. After the performance and when Dressing Pafé got their Cyalume Charms, Laala notice Aromageddon and thought they're weird. When SoLaMi Smile went outside of PriPara, they're followed by Aroma and Mikan and were revealed to be elementary students in Paprika Private Academy which surprises Laala. Major Events * Mikan and Aroma are revealed to be students in Paprika Academy in the Elementary school division. * Dressing Pafé is reformed. Character Appearances * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Mikan Shiratama * Aroma Kurosu * Kuma * Usagi * Neko * Iroha Kagawa (Cameo) * New (Cameo) * Mew (Cameo) Trivia TBA Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2